


Seven Days of Genesis (2018)

by LadyKF



Category: Before Crisis: Final Fantasy VII, Compilation of Final Fantasy VII, Crisis Core: Final Fantasy VII, Dirge of Cerberus: Final Fantasy VII
Genre: Angst, Gen, Originally Posted on Tumblr, Tumblr Prompt
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-10-05
Updated: 2018-10-06
Packaged: 2019-07-25 22:23:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 502
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16206881
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LadyKF/pseuds/LadyKF
Summary: My humble additions to the 2018 Genesis Rhapsodos Week. Each chapter covers a different prompt, so see each chapter for notes on which tags/warnings belong where.





	Seven Days of Genesis (2018)

**Author's Note:**

> **Prompts list:**  
>  October 5th || Flashbacks/Past events  
> October 6th || Friendship  
> October 7th || Dreams/Aspirations  
> October 8th || Perseverance  
> October 9th || Sadness/Anger  
> October 10th || Revenge  
> October 11th || Free Day

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Even now, their memory lingers.

Black boots touched delicately onto a scraped wood floor, broken glass crunching softly under their soles. The windows had blown out at some point, though it was impossible to say when. ShinRa Headquarters had been through quite a lot, including the on-base housing.

The lights were long since dead, but mako blue eyes didn’t need them. He walked silently into the living space, resting a hand on a favorite chair as he passed. The elements had not been kind, and the scent of mold and dust made him wrinkle his nose as he wove his way further in. The door to the bedroom was stuck, but no match for his strength.

The scent of old books, spice and leather hit like a physical blow.

 

_“More books, Genesis? Really?” Angeal’s voice was fond, despite what could have been a chiding tone. “You finally get more space and your immediate thought is more books?”  
_

_“And pillows,” Sephiroth added. “I’ve counted no less than a dozen already. Your bed isn’t that big.”  
_

_“Clearly I need a bigger bed,” Genesis retorted. “And more bookshelves.”  
_

 

He sucked in a breath, looking across the room to a wall of pictures.

 

_“We really don’t have to print all of these out,” Angeal insisted. “And you don’t need to get me scrapbooking supplies, Genesis, when will I even have time -”_

_“Just in case,” he said, ignoring his friend’s sigh, and adjusted the print instructions._

_“I don’t need duplicates,” Angeal protested._

_“Those aren’t for you.” Genesis smiled at his surprise. “One ought to decorate their home from the heart, hm?”  
_

 

The scrapbook sat untouched on the bookshelf by the closet. He didn’t open it, going for the closet itself. A walk-in, full of a variety of outfits -

 

_“How do you even find the time to wear all of this with our work schedules?” There was no bite to it, just confusion in the puzzled green eyes that looked at him.  
_

_A smile tugged his lips. “It sounds like we need to go out tonight.”_

 

\- and his hand closed around seldom worn civvies, jerking them out and slamming the door. They were thrown on the bed -

 

_“I can’t believe you went and bought a Coastan King. You do not need that much bed,” Angeal said._

_“Of course I do. I do at least half of my work there,” Genesis said. “Besides, it’s the only size that’s going to fit the three of us with any comfort.”_

 

\- and he leaned heavily against the closed door, shoulders shaking. He hadn’t expected the memories to hit quite so hard. Not after all this time.

  _“Hey, calm down, you’re alright,” Angeal said softly, a warm hand squeezing his shoulder. “You’ve got this.”  
_

Genesis’ breath hitched hard, tears seeping through tightly closed lids. He could see them so clearly, feel their warmth. Their strength.

_“Emotion was ever your greatest weakness, my friend.” Sephiroth smiled faintly. “And your greatest strength.”  
_

“…and I never was strong enough.” He opened his eyes to the empty room, and let himself cry.

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted over on my Tumblr where I rp Genesis, [applesandashes](http://applesandashes.tumblr.com/), crossposted to my fanworks Tumblr [ladykf-writes.](http://ladykf-writes.tumblr.com/)


End file.
